Angst for Angst
by LilacFoxGirl1
Summary: A poem I came up with after reading one hurt/comfort/angst story, skimming through the second one, and reading a chapter of a third one and skimming a few other chapters. The poem may be a little exaggerated (for drama. xD). It's mainly on the topic of how I feel about some of the hate that goes towards my favorite characters. Rated K for /no/ violence or swearing.


**Angst for Angst**

_The first impression that everybody got from me  
Was that I was full of excitement and glee  
But I daresay  
It's not always that way  
Sometimes I wander away  
To see what my favorite Smashers have to say_

"_They think I'm stupid."_

"_I'm only a clone…"_

"_They wish I didn't exist."_

_And at first I hadn't known_

_I was oblivious to the abuse  
Though my mouth won't be of much use  
I can't save them all  
Not the large and not the small_

_I'll try and give them a lift  
A taste of love  
But then the climate will shift  
Pouring down hate from above_

_But what can I do?  
What can I do?  
What did they do…_

…_to deserve such terrible fate?_

_How dare you say my favorite Smasher does not belong  
How dare you say that some of them are in the wrong  
How dare you say that they are ugly, stupid, or useless!_

_That is the only thing wrong!_

_Or is it?  
My attempts are fruitless…_

_Of course, we all have free will  
Free speech to say whatever we want  
But when I read the angst of all these Smashers…  
I'm one they may forever haunt_

_Maybe I should just sit, take a break  
Angst must not be for me  
As I'm always one for humor and a happy ending  
I can get rather emotional, as you can see_

_I don't know why  
Do you know why?  
Everyone has good qualities and bad ones  
Is it truly harmless to state your opinion?  
Though, I might be one who everyone shuns_

_I doubt that possibility, but I digress  
The angst of Smashers causes little stress  
But yet rather than reading through thoroughly  
You can expect me to click "back" to avoid tears_

_Why do I bother with such useless things?  
"Don't like, don't read" as they say  
Another saying to add in, "curiosity killed the cat"  
It seems I am the cat every day_

Lucky for me, I have over nine (thousand) lives.

_**Author's Notes:**_** Yeah. I'm going to need those nine thousand lives. XD  
Sorry, I was originally going to say "Lucky for me, I have over nine lives", but it said "**_**nine**_**", so I just had to make that joke.  
It is kind of true that I seem like the cat in "curiosity killed the cat". Maybe not every day, though. And luckily, I don't actually get killed. XD  
Okay, so on a regular day, you won't see lots of angst, romance, tragedy, etc. from me. But I do have a reason for this.  
**

**I was reading angst/hurt/comfort stories ("curiosity killed the cat"…) for inspiration to write my own (that I may or may not post (most likely the latter)).**

**Yeah, it's true that I can get emotional. I don't think it's **_**super**_** easy, but I definitely can't say it's hard.**

**I wrote this because I read two stories that touched how people hated the characters. It's true, I know. But do you know what I'm going to do to get rid of this "unhappy" air?**

**WRITE A HUMOR STORY! :D!**

**I better hop to it, but I do have some questions on my poem. **

**Have you guys ever heard anything similar to those three quotes about your favorite character?  
How did I do on my poem? (I'd like some feedback on that, since I know I'm not the best. Especially with rhyming (which I don't always do, so…) XD)  
Have you ever felt just a little sad about your character being hated?  
Do you think the "Angst" Genre isn't for me? ("**_Angst must not be for me_**")**

**But I'd also like to state, I don't dislike or hate anybody for stating their opinion, even if they do hate a character that I like. There's nothing wrong with it. Everybody is different. I'm just 1) sometimes emotional , 2) not one who really hates any character (not to a very high extent), and 3) really, really like the Smashers, in general. XD**

**Next up, I shall continue on my story "Olimar's Experience on Guard Duty"! :D Rejoice!**


End file.
